<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven's Fallen Star by 29Pieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437984">Heaven's Fallen Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29Pieces/pseuds/29Pieces'>29Pieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Gen, National Poetry Writing Month, Poetry, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29Pieces/pseuds/29Pieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was an angel, too. But he fell, and he burned, and he was nothing but a serpent. But then an angel showed him kindness and he realized he could still have a purpose, have meaning, have love. It's part of him and no amount of hellfire can burn that away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven's Fallen Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Lady Wallace and whiskerdrops for the inspiration!!! Apparently it's National Poetry Month in April?? Who knew? Haven't written poetry since... ROFL. Yeah. It's been a while. Forgot how much I loved piecing together the rhythms and the rhymes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shining, shining, shining,<br/>
Midst the stars and clouds entwining,<br/>
Clever hands of gold and cinnebar.<br/>
See him saunter, see him slipping,<br/>
Crashing from the highest heavens like a tragic<br/>
Fallen star.</p><p> </p><p>Falling, falling, falling,<br/>
Streaking faster, wings are scalding<br/>
As they burn and burn and burn.<br/>
Mother, save me! Please forgive me!<br/>
I never meant to go so far from where no angel<br/>
Can return!</p><p> </p><p>Coiling, coiling, coiling,<br/>
As sulfur belches, hot and boiling,<br/>
In the pits of madness and despair.<br/>
Screaming, cursing, eyes aren’t working,<br/>
Crying for his brothers though he knows he’ll find<br/>
No comfort there.</p><p> </p><p>Glaring, glaring, glaring,<br/>
Out of snake-ish eyes he’s staring<br/>
At the sight that he can’t reconcile.<br/>
Waits a beat,  climbs to his feet,<br/>
But there’s darkness in his wings and there is darkness<br/>
In his smile.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping, slipping, slipping,<br/>
Up to Eden, coils are gripping,<br/>
Won’t you take one tiny, little bite?<br/>
What’s the danger from a stranger,<br/>
He yearns to slither closer to the warm and welcome<br/>
Wings of white.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder, wonder, wonder,<br/>
Under rain and sounds of thunder,<br/>
But the angel doesn’t turn away.<br/>
A chat, a smile, no trick nor guile,<br/>
Only open-hearted kindness for a demon<br/>
Gone astray.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping, hoping, hoping,<br/>
Destiny is interloping.<br/>
Perhaps this meeting isn’t all it seems.<br/>
Day and night and black and white,<br/>
Both the pieces of a single soul that’s ripping<br/>
At the seams.</p><p> </p><p>Fighting, fighting, fighting,<br/>
Precursor to prophetic writing,<br/>
An angel and a demon choosing sides.<br/>
No deception, must protect him,<br/>
Extending friendship in the empty void where light<br/>
and dark collide.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, gently, gently,<br/>
Clever hands move quite intently,<br/>
Darkened wings around him now unfurled,<br/>
Tears are dripping, heartbeat skipping.<br/>
Keep breathing, angel, don’t you know that you’ve become<br/>
My world?</p><p> </p><p>Glowing, glowing, glowing,<br/>
Light is spilling, overflowing<br/>
From the silent angel, still and cold.<br/>
Eyes that shine, serpentine,<br/>
Watch his prayers be answered in the form of light<br/>
And stars and gold.</p><p> </p><p>Dancing, dancing, dancing,<br/>
Blue eyes open, soft, enchanting,<br/>
As the demon thanks the stars above.<br/>
In them resides one coin, two sides:<br/>
An angel made of gentleness, and a demon<br/>
Made of love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>